Survivor Australian Outback
Survivor: The Australian Outback (also called Survivor: Australia in later seasons) is the second season of the United States reality show Survivor. Filming took place at Goshen Station in northern Queensland during 2000 and aired from January 28, 2001 to May 3, 2001 on CBS. The location used was within a three hour drive of the coastal city of Cairns and located in a wet, tropical area. Fourteen weekly episodes aired, the first one airing immediately after Super Bowl XXXV, which also aired on CBS. The winner, James Clement, was announced on May 3, 2001 where he defeated Dan Lembo by a vote of 4-3. The entire season was released in DVD format on April 26, 2005. Lea Masters and Aras Baskauskas returned to compete in the eighth season of Survivor. Masters would finish 18th, while Baskauskas would go onto the final two to win. Contestants The game Gameplay Episode 1: "Battle of the Sexes!" 16 new castaways landed in the Australian Outback to begin the adventure of a lifetime. Upon arrival, each tribe had 5 minutes to collect everything they thought necessary from a box waiting for them, and immediately faced a grueling 5 mile hike to their respective camps. At Ogakor, Lea took clear control of his tribe, rubbing some of the females the wrong way. At Kucha, Jessica and Aras formed a mutual attraction towards one another but both surmised that it was just strategy. Wanting to have a secure alliance, Jenny pulled Candace and Helen aside and suggested creating an all female alliance with Jessica. Having already sniffed out the flirting between Jessica and Aras, Helen suggested stringing Aras along as a fifth. Meanwhile, Jenna clashed with Steve over someone misplacing their flint. The next morning it became evident who the worker bees in the tribe were as Lea, James, Teresa, and Steve were the first ones up. Lea used this opportunity to establish a four person alliance. Later that day, Jenna talked with Alicia and Natalie who both expressed their dislike for Steve. Back at Kucha, Candace had extended her alliance invitation to Jessica and Aras. Both agreed, although Aras had other plans. Using the information he just received, he informed Frosti, Jonathan, and Dan of the all female alliance and suggested creating their own and pulling Jessica to their side. Jonathan was annoyed by Candace playing the game so early and decided she needed to be the first to go. At the immunity challenge, a miscommunication between Frosti and Candace cost Kucha the win. At Kucha, both alliances had their targets set. Frosti was the women's target because of his performance in the challenge, while Candace was the men's target because of her strong game play. Before Tribal Council, Aras approaches Jessica to let her know that the men have an alliance and Candace is going. Jessica is unsure if whether she should flip, and tries to persuade Aras to vote with her side. They eventually realize that either way the vote goes, they will be set. At Tribal Council, the vote deadlocks 4-4 between Frosti and Candace. In a tiebreaker challenge, Frosti becomes the first person sent home. Episode 2: "Damage Control!" After Tribal Council, Candace is relieved to be safe but disappointed in Aras. Jenny mentions that they need to keep an eye on him and Jessica. Disappointed at the vote, Jonathan uncomfortably corners Jessica to figure out what happened. Not wanting to put a target on his back, Dan lies low and hopes Aras and Jonathan's actions make them targets before him. At Ogakor, Jenna reveals to Dirk that she has a crush on him. Teresa and James watch this interaction and realize that they need to watch both Dirk and Jenna. Natalie pulls Alicia aside to discuss possible scenarios if they were to lose immunity. Natalie suggests taking out Steve because of his negative attitude and bigotry. Alicia says she will be down as long as they get the votes. Back at Kucha, Aras is trying to do damage control before the immunity challenge. Pulling Helen and Candace aside he apologizes and lets them know that Candace was under the impression that he was voting for Frosti at the previous Tribal Council and was just as shocked as they were. Candace takes his apology with a grain of salt. At the immunity challenge, Natalie struggles and costs Ogakor the win. At camp, Steve is first to state that he wants to take Jenna out of the game. Teresa agrees that Jenna is dangerous and needs to go. However, James disagrees. Although Jenna is a hassle, he feels that she will bring more to the tribe than Natalie could in challenges. Meanwhile, Natalie and Jenna decide to approach Dirk on voting for Steve with them at Tribal Council. Giving no promises, Dirk seems clueless on how he should vote which irritates the two. Dirk is later approached by Lea who asks for Dirk's vote against Natalie at Tribal Council. Dirk doesn't give an affirmative answer which leads Lea to think that they may be facing a tie at Tribal Council. However, Dirk sides with the majority and sends a sad Natalie home in a 5-3 vote. Episode 3: "Snake in the Grass!" While Dirk voted with the majority at Tribal Council, Lea is iffy about his position in the tribe. Steve dislikes that Jenna is still in the game and pledges that she will be the next one gone. Knowing he needs to make himself valuable, Jonathan attempts to go fishing to no avail. Spotting Jessica and Aras relaxing in the shelter, Dan suggests that maybe they should target Aras. While walking to get treemail with Helen, Jonathan suggests that they take out Aras as he proved himself untrustworthy at the tribe's previous Tribal Council. Helen agrees that Aras is a tricky player, but questions that they may need his strength. Helen brings Jonathan's concerns up with Jenny and Candace who agree that taking Aras out may be in their best interest. At Ogakor, Alicia begins to bond with James over similiarities in their upbringing. Her and James agree that they will watch each other's backs in the game. Meanwhile, Jenna knows that her butt is on the line. Talking with Teresa, she mentions that it seems Dirk isn't really in the game to play it. At the immunity challenge, Ogakor pulls out a victory, sending Kucha back to Tribal Council. Wanting to make sure he's safe, Aras pulls together the women of the tribe and confirms that they are all voting for Jonathan. Meanwhile, Dan and Jonathan decide that they need to approach Candace, Helen, and Jenny all at once. While Aras and Jessica are off cleaning, Jonathan makes a quick pitch to the three women claiming that Aras is untrustworthy and by voting him off they'd still have the majority and they wouldn't be betraying anyone. Helen asks the two men to let the three women have some time to think about it. Helen argues that Aras is a snake in the grass, while Jenny thinks that they should trust him for the time being due to his strength. Candace is ultimately the deciding factor. At Tribal Council, Candace, Jenny, and Helen decide to stick with their original plan and send Jonathan home in a 5-2 vote over Aras. Episode 4: "Let's Change the Game!" Dan knows he is the next person on the block and realizes that he will have to come up with a new strategy in order to stay in the game. He contemplates pulling Jessica and Aras into an alliance if his tribe is to go back to Tribal Council. While Aras survived the vote, he is also feeling hesitant about his future in the tribe. If his tribe was to lose more than two immunity challenges, that's his butt on the line. Secure in their positions, Candace and Jenny form a final two alliance, with Helen as their third. It has become apparent of the alliance between James, Teresa, Lea, and Steve at Ogakor. Jenna and Alicia discuss how arrogant Steve and Lea are and discuss any attempts that they have to dismantle the alliance. Alicia cites that maybe James and Teresa would flip. Meanwhile, Lea's alliance discusses their next target. Steve once again suggests Jenna, but Lea thinks that Jenna will be loyal if they give her a reason to be. He suggests getting rid of the wildcard Dirk. Teresa isn't too sure about the idea because of Dirk's strength in challenges. At the immunity challenge, Lea and Steve have a serious mishap which causes Ogakor the victory. Citing Lea's bossiness and his performance at the challenge, Jenna tries to convince Dirk that Lea needs to go. Dirk is unsure and once again gives no definite answer. Facing Tribal Council in a few hours, James suggests that his alliance try to see where Dirk's head lay. Asking him his thoughts on the vote, Lea was shocked to find out that Dirk was contemplating voting him off. Dirk's honesty was all Lea needed to push the vote towards Dirk. As James and Teresa went to get some firewood, Alicia pulled the two aside and suggested that they join her and Jenna in a coup to take out Lea. She cited his arrogance and his horrible leadership as the reasons. James tells Alicia that the time isn't right for Lea to go home and suggest that she vote for Dirk with them. Despite being informed to vote for Dirk, Alicia votes with the minority and Dirk is sent home in a 4-3 vote. Episode 5: "Damn, Damn, Damn!" Returning from Tribal Council, Steve rubbed James, Lea, and Teresa the wrong way by calling his alliance dumb for keeping Jenna. Thrilled that she had survived another Tribal Council, Jenna set her sights on taking Steve out of the game once and for all. Jessica had begun to feel a certain divide within the tribe. The three other women and then herself, Aras, and Dan. Not wanting to jump to conclusions, she approached Helen to figure out where her position in the tribe was. Sensing Jessica's paranoia, Helen offered her a final two deal to secure her position in the alliance. Meanwhile, Dan approached Aras on the possibility of tying the vote at the next Tribal Council. In a fierce immunity challenge, Ogakor once again suffered a lost. Back at camp, Steve informed his alliance that he had a terrible limp from an injury at the challenge. Despite his limp he wanted to stay in the game and stick with the alliance. Lea agreed and determined that tonight was Jenna's night. Noticing Steve's injury, Alicia pitched the idea of taking Steve out to Jenna. Alicia decided that she would try to make James and Teresa realize that Steve must go for their tribe to remain strong. James agreed with Alicia's point of view, but struggled with Teresa on whether betraying their alliance was the smart thing to do. When they brought it up with Lea, he shot it down quickly stating that numbers meant everything in the game. Teresa retorted that if they lost one more challenge they would be down against the other tribe in the merger. Jenna made one last plea to Teresa before Tribal Council, stating that she had the heart and determination to be in the game and that Steve was a major liability. Torn on what to do, Teresa and James ultimately sided with Alicia and Jenna and sent the injured Steve home in a 4-2 vote. Episode 6: "Raging Bull!" Lea was furious at the results of the previous Tribal Council and proceeded to vent out loud that Steve didn't deserve to be blindsided. Teresa went to explain that she felt the vote was necessary in order to secure the strongest Ogakor. James didn't feel the need to explain himself which rubbed Lea the wrong way. Back at Kucha, Jessica and Helen discussed who their next target would be. Helen brought up Aras' name, which Jessica quickly dismissed. She felt that Aras would be more loyal to their tribe than Dan in a merge. It was apparent at Ogakor that James and Lea weren't talking to each other. Jenna wanted to use this to her advantage and send home either James or Lea. When she approached Alicia about sending James home, Alicia wasn't too sure and wanted to think about it more if their tribe was to lose immunity. Before the immunity challenge, Jessica informed Aras that they needed to win this challenge because he was potentially on the chopping block. Kucha indeed won the immunity challenge sending Ogakor to Tribal Council for the fourth time. At Kucha, Jenny exclaimed to Candace how lucky Aras was that they won the immunity challenge, but they would have to make Dan and Aras feel secure so they can go into a merge six strong. At Ogakor, the tension was strong. Teresa attempted to rekindle the alliance between Lea and James by putting Jenna on the chopping block. James was down for the plan, while Lea wasn't definite with his answer. Later that day, Jenna approaches Lea about the possibility of taking James out because of his prior unloyalty and his potential to be a threat in the merger. Jenna's argument made sense to Lea, but at the same time Jenna herself was untrustworthy and had escaped the chopping block far too many times. Alicia wasn't sure on what to do. She had built a bond with James that she didn't want to betray, but the game came first. At Tribal Council it came down to Lea, who ultimately forgave James for his prior betrayal and sent Jenna home in a 3-2 vote. Episode 7: "Every Man for Himself!" Episode 8: "We Got It Wrapped Up!" Episode 9: "Play Hard or Go Home!" Episode 10: "Anyone's Game!" Episode 11: "The Final Straw!" Episode 12: "She-Devil!" Episode 13: "This Is It!"